Is it You?
by gabzzee
Summary: Arizona and Callie finally meet face to face. But will the sparks fly? AU. Please note, chapters 9 and 10 have been altered.
1. Chapter 1

**Is it you?**

**A/N:** So I've never done this before. It's kinda nerve wrecking for some super weird reason.

If you don't like it, let me know. If you do...Well that would be great to!

**Disclaimer**: Not mine. Just messing around.

**Chapter 1**

"11 'o clock," Callie said to herself, switching off her phone, placing it on her bedside table, letting her head rest on the pillow. New York and Arizona were a world away, simply letters on a white screen, a distant voice, two pictures, but yet she seemed impossibly close, familiar. Despite the tiredness that now seemed to empty itself completely on her, she could not fall asleep thinking that in another state her friend was probably doing the same thing. They were friends, she told herself, as the alarm sounded, friends.

The last three weeks had slipped away almost without notice, Callie thought, letting the rubber of the stick bounce gently on the ground, again, again, again. Where did all the time go? Living in Seattle, everyday seemed caught up in every other, an ebb and flow that seemed to draw you, unconsciously, into itself. She tried to remember something worth remembering; nothing came to mind.

"Your shot," said Mark, still focused on the table. _Always so intense_, Callie thought, watching him. She wondered what he'd do if she walked up to him right then and kissed him.

"What?" Mark asked, catching the mischievous smile lingering on her lips.

"Nothing," she said, enjoying his intrigue, knowing he wouldn't ask again.

The cue settled between her thumb and forefinger, moving slightly back and forth, aiming for the red ball. She watched the white ball travel slowly across the green surface, softly cutting the ball, sending it into the center pocket. Her phone vibrated in her pocket. _Why on earth would Arizona call?_ She wondered, feeling her pulse quicken, as she flipped open the phone.

"Hello?"

"Dude, you'll never guess where I am!"

"In western Cambodia in the process of adopting a ridiculously cute and cuddly spiky- haired baby?"

"Close."

"That's all I've got."

"One more try."

"Zona! They've been jamming useless facts in my head all day, I've just had my kidney removed and auctioned on EBay, and Paul called to say he's leaving me and taking Sugar. I don't need this from you!"

"He's taking the dog?"

"Someone's clearly swallowed a clown this morning."

"Hardy har har!"

"It's not that funny. So dude, where are you that it's so important to call me, when I'm like trying to support our eight kids?"

"Hello, there are ten of them!"

"Oops. But seriously."

"I'm in…" she let her voice trail off and Callie felt herself smile. Though she had never physically met Arizona, she could imagine her on the other end, a smile creeping across her mouth, into her blue eyes, lighting her entire face.

"You're in…?"

"Seattle."


	2. Chapter 2

**Is it you?**

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews, I really appreciate it. I made sure to make this chapter a bit longer. Aaand any spelling mistakes are my own. Sorry!

**Disclaimer**: Not mine. Just messing around.

**Chapter 2**

"You're in…"

"Seattle."

"Really?"

"Yip."

_Right_, thought Callie, _we're feeling funny this morning, are we?_

"Where in Seattle, might I ask?"

"On the top of Boat Street, we just passed the Starbucks?"

"You're serious…"

"Never more."

Callie felt the ground shifting beneath her, her heart thudding against her chest as her phone snapped shut.

"What's the matter?" said Mark, trying to appear as if he hadn't just heard her entire conversation.

"Nothing."

"Okay. Your shot."

"Mark…I need to be somewhere. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Sure."

"Bye." she whispered, placing the cue on the wooden side of the table.

Callie sat down on the cluster of wooden benches just outside the cafeteria, and everything seemed surreal. In a few moments she would meet someone who had existed only in her head; had she invented her? It was something secret, precious; for some reason the feeling reminded her of the first Barbie (Malibu Barbie) her mom had bought her. She had kept it underneath her pillow, still unopened, preserving it as it had been when she'd first seen it, perfect, untouched.

"Idiot!" she scolded herself. Why did she always make things more complicated than they had to be?

How many nights had she spent after hours of endless 'conversation', imagining Arizona's face as she opened her front door to find her standing there? How many times had she relived that moment over and over, until it seemed impossible that they should never meet. Then why were there butterflies in her stomach (she semi-smiled at the cliche), and as she watched the hands tick away the time, she was closer and closer to running. She breathed deeply, and resigned herself to the meeting, chasing away the expectations that had colored every imaginary one. It was simply two friends meeting for the first time. No big-

"Caliope!"

Callie looked up and saw a blonde girl, dressed in a white crisp shirt, dark blue denims, and tasteful heels. For a moment there were either too many things to say or nothing at all.

"Hi."

Now the smile that had been suspended in her mind, played before her for the first time. _Could this be any more completely crazy_? She thought, still wondering what people who met for the first time did. Shouldn't these things come naturally? Why couldn't everyone be born with a natural instinct for appropriate behavior on such occasions?

"Don't I get a hug?"

_Move, _Callie thought to herself. _Tell your brain to tell your legs to take a step forward,_ Callie inwardly groaned at her sudden comatose state.

"Caliope? I know I've been on a plane for a few hours but I promise that I freshened up before I came to see you." Arizona casually sniffed under her arms. "Yeah, good to go."

Arizona slowly moved forward, studying the statue like Latina in front of her. "Earth to Torres, do you copy? Callie!" Arizona almost shouted, snapping her fingers in front of Callie's face.

"Yeah…you know…I'm fine." Callie mumbled to no one in particular.

"Well you're missing out on an awesome hug, cause I am a super, super hugger."

"I'm sorry, it's just…You're here, in Seattle. Standing right in front of me."

"You know, Caliope, if you hugged me and actually felt me. Maybe it won't feel so surreal."

Callie mustered up whatever strength and bravado she had and caught the unsuspecting blonde in a tender hug. Callie's arms wrapping around the blondes shoulders as Arizona's arms wrapped around her waist.

Callie closed her eyes as she took in Arizona's scent. The sweet vanilla fragrance intoxicating Callie's senses. _Wow she smells good_, Callie thought, well at least she thought it was a comment made in secret. "What did you say Callie?" Arizona whispered in the Latina's neck. "Nothing" Callie replied as she pulled away. As soon as she and Arizona were apart she immediately longed for the nearness they had just shared.

Silence again filled the air between them. Had this really been the same person that she had spoken to over the phone for hours at a time? Words usually came easy for them. But now both seemed to be overwhelmed with the enormity of the situation.

**Arizona's POV**

"So this is what it means when they say that silence can be deafening." I say, shuffling from one foot to the other. "I should've called sooner; I mean maybe you never wanted to really meet me. I know this can be overwhelming. I mean you must think I'm totally crazy, but I can assure you that I'm not. Even though this incessant rambling probably isn't helping. Cause I sound a little-"

"Arizona! You need to stop…I've always wanted to meet you. A little heads up would've been great."

"Yeah I'm really sorry about-"

"Let me finish?"

"Continue..."

"I am so very, very happy that you're here Arizona."

Arizona felt the familiar warmth reaching her cheeks. _No!_ Arizona inwardly fought with her body's reaction to Callie's confession. _Go away crimson flush! _

"Wow, it's really hot here." I say, hoping the Latina would think that her sudden flushed state was caused by weather conditions and not by Callie's earlier statement.

"Arizona its 58 degrees today."

"This is not 58 degrees Callie."

"Well, maybe it's the menopause."

"Oh wow, you made a funny!"

Arizona stared at Callie, not sure what to say next. Arizona had noticed that the brunette's hair now fell below her shoulders. Arizona had not mentioned this to Callie, but she was somewhat saddened when Callie had announced that she had chopped off her raven locks. When Callie had sent her a photo of her new hairdo, Arizona had replied that she looked 'really pretty.' Which she did. Arizona was certain that Callie would look beautiful with a clean shaven head and wearing nothing but a garbage bag.

"What's the most overused line in movies?" Callie asked the now pouting blonde.

"Let's get outta here?"

"If you say so Arizona."


	3. Chapter 3

**Is it you?**

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews, I really appreciate it. Please bare with me guys (man I hope i used the right bare) this is the last chapter of the kinda getting comfortable with each other phase. I didn't wanna rush it. Also I promise the next chapter has more oomph, (Not quite sure how to spell oomph, but you get the idea), in it. Also regarding the whole back story of Callie and Arizona, how they met and so on, will definitely be answered in Chapter 5. Hope to have the next chapter up by friday. Still kinda nervous by the way.

**Disclaimer**: Not mine. Just messing around.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Arizona and Callie found themselves walking down a bustling Seattle street, Callie knew of a quaint coffee shop that made 'the friggin' best coffee.' As they walked, their hands would at times brush against each other. Callie now wondered whether the contact between the two was as unintentional as she had originally thought. Or was her body simply longing for any contact with the petite blonde. Callie quickly pushed the thought out of her mind as they reached their destination.

"We're here...welcome to Café Vida", Callie announced opening the door for her friend.

"How gentle-womanly of you Caliope." Arizona smiled, dimples at full display.

"Anything for you m'lady," Callie replied and before she could comprehend what she was doing she had curtsied. Curtsied like a princess. It seemed as if Arizona's dimples held a special power. The power to make one Callie Torres, act like a complete curtsying idiot.

"Nice touch Callie." Arizona chuckled as she made her way into the café. Callie quickly scanned her surroundings making sure no one had witnessed her act of complete idiocy.

Just as she was about to join Arizona at the table she had already seated herself at, her eyes locked with a snickering Alex Karev.

"Dude, did you just curtsy?" Alex asked dryly.

"I swear Karev, if you tell anyone about this I will hurt you. So I'm calling the 'code of silence' on this one."

Alex scoffed as he cleared the used plates from the outside café table. Callie held the door open for him.

"Thanks," Mumbled Alex. As he entered the café he turned and said "I don't get a curtsy?"

**Arizona POV  
><strong>

Arizona chuckled at the sarcastic interaction she had witnessed between Callie and the waiter. As Callie slowly made her way to the table, their eyes locked, both smiling at the other. Arizona felt her heart pick up speed with each step Callie took towards her. Callie sat down at the table and sighed.

"A friend?"

"For now."

"So this is where you guys hang out?"

"Sometimes. When we're not here or at university, we're usually at the Emerald City Bar."

"Joe's right? That's where all the magic happens."

"I wouldn't call it magic, more like drunken hookups."

Arizona watched Callie chuckle as she uttered those words. Sitting across from the girl who had, since they 'met', taken over her daily thoughts was still unreal. Arizona fought the urge to whip out her cell phone every time she had to answer her friend. Her friend. They were nothing more, nothing less. That would have to be enough for her. Arizona heard a voice in the distance, and realized that Callie was still talking. 

"Do you usually do that?" Callie raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Do what?"

"You totally zoned out! Wait, is that why they call you Zona! Cause that would _really_ make sense."

"Wow, you're so much funnier in person." _And hotter_, Arizona added quietly to herself.

"So…how about you tell me the real reason you're here in Seattle?"

"To see you my sweet Caliope." Arizona uttered, the sweet words almost dripping with honey.

"Oh no, flattery will get you nowhere."

"Honestly? I needed a change of scenery. My girlfriend and I broke up. So when I finished my last exam, I hopped on a plane and here I am!"

"Ready to order?" Arizona looked up to see Alex Karev standing over their table, pen in hand ready to jot down their order.

"Seriously Karev, do you really need to write down a simple order. How difficult could it be to remember two things." Callie sarcastically inquired of her friend.

"Bite me Torres," Alex replied before turning his attention to Arizona, "Can I get you anything?"

"We'll have two regular coffee's please."

"Coming right up."

Arizona noticed the grin plastered on Callie's face. Arizona looked behind her, making sure that it was indeed her that Callie was grinning at.

"What?" Arizona almost whispered.

"Nothin'…it's just that you ordered for me. Kinda cute."

"I am all kinds of cute Torres!"

Callie laughed at Arizona's perky response and Arizona thought that she had never heard anything more beautiful. Callie's laugh was melodic and infectious.

"So, you were saying that you broke up with your, uh, girlfriend?"

"Yes, it was never gonna work out. Basically wasted two years of my life. Not that I should complain, there were some perks." Arizona laughed looking up at Callie, noticing that the brunette hadn't found what she had said nearly as funny as she had hoped.

"Wait, you did know that I was gay right, I wasn't kidding around." Arizona asked cautiously.

"Well Arizona, you did tell me that you were dating someone named Joanne. I figured either his parents really didn't like him or that he was indeed a she."

"Wow you're like a modern day Sherlock Holmes. Awesome detectiving."

"Detectiving is not a word!"

"Sure it is. I just used it in a sentence didn't I?"

**Callie's POV  
><strong>

Maybe giving Arizona coffee wasn't such a good idea. _Does caffeine increase 'perky levels?'_ the Latina thought to herself. Arizona was talking non-stop since she had taken her first sip of the delicious brew. Callie didn't mind, hell, Arizona could talk about the technique of fly fishing and she wouldn't mind. She found herself focusing on Arizona's lips. Watching her lips part and close; noticing that even when she spoke her dimples seemed to appear. Callie would say the occasional, "Yeah" or "Really" and give a nod here and there, a technique she had mastered when listening to her parents, just to let Arizona know that she was indeed paying attention.

"Oh shoot," Arizona said looking at her watch, "I gotta go. I promised Izzie and her parents that I'd be back in time for dinner."

"Izzie Stevens?"

"Yeah, we're related, cousins."

"I'm pretty sure that you've never mentioned that before. But I can see it now. The blonde hair. The perkiness. The inability to handle copious amounts of coffee."

"I really enjoyed this Caliope."

"Me too Arizona. So I'll see you tomorrow at Joe's?

"We'll be there."

After a friendly hug the two parted ways, Callie watched Arizona walk towards the exit, a smile toying on her lips. Callie wasn't certain, but it seemed as if Arizona swayed her hips just a little bit more than what was necessary.

"Callie Torres, were you on a date with that woman?"

Callie looked up to see the figure of her close friend and roommate Addison Montgomery.

"Well Callie, were you?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Is it you?**

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews, I really _really_ appreciate it. Don't hate me, cause of this chapter please. I actually really liked it. Well writing it at least. This will not be a long drawn out story. Don't worry! Happy reading!

**Disclaimer**: Not mine. Just messing around.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

"Wow those jeans make your butt look great! You have to wear those." Addison advised, walking around Callie, carefully inspecting her friend's choice of clothing for the evening, "Arizona's eyes are gonna pop when she lays eyes on you."

Ever since witnessing Callie and Arizona's friendly coffee date, Addison had been convinced that there was something 'going on' between the pair.

"I've already told you Addison, nothing's going on. Just because she's into girls doesn't mean that she's into every girl. She's definitely not into me."

"You didn't see what I did, the stolen glances, the flirty smiles, which were coming from both ways for your information. Yeah I saw you lay on the ol' Torres charm."

"Just because I smiled at her, we have to be dating? Well, then I should be dating a whole a lot of people. You're ridiculous Addie."

* * *

><p>Callie and Addison made their way into Joe's. As soon as she was through the door, her first objective was to find Arizona. Callie searched the bar, unable to locate the perky blonde woman. Rather her eyes fell upon her group of friends sitting at a nearby booth, shots of tequila scattered on the table.<p>

"Now it's a party!" Callie heard her best friend Mark shout over the music, "Torres get your cute butt over here!"

Callie and Addison steered their way around a small crowd of people, reaching the booth their friends already occupied. Arizona was out of sight, but not quite out of mind.

"You started without us?" Callie playfully punched Mark on the shoulder and greeted everyone with a smile, still scanning the room for Arizona.

Callie turned her attention to the bar. Waving a quick greeting to Joe, her eyes fell upon a familiar head of blonde curls. Arizona was laughing, her head thrown back, eyes closed. Callie now focused on the woman sitting beside her. She seemed to be in her mid 20's, light brown hair, and an athletic body structure.

"Who the hell is that with Arizona?" Callie looked at her group of friends, demanding an answer.

"That's Sandy. She's a 2nd year medicine student, she's in all your classes" Izzie looked over to Callie shrugged and added the final blow, "oh and she's a lesbian."

Callie stared at Izzie in disbelief, not sure whether to smack her or belittle her. Then wisely chose the latter.

"Oh and because she's a lesbian, you decided to what, hook them up?" Callie looked at Izzie in absolute bewilderment, "That girl isn't even Arizona's type."

"Well it seems as if Arizona is Sandy's type." Mark added.

Callie turned to the couple, Sandy's hand now rested on Arizona's leg, slowly creeping up. Callie noticed Arizona blush, as if on auto pilot, Callie walked up to the bar, standing between Arizona and the flirty woman.

"Arizona! You made it!" Callie bent down and placed a chaste kiss on Arizona's cheek.

"Of course I came," Arizona smiled, "Oh Calliope this is Sandy, Izzie kinda..."

"I'm her date." Sandy completed Arizona's sentence, smiling smugly at Callie.

"I'm Callie, I'm Arizona's…" Callie paused, realizing that what she was about to state wouldn't make as big an impact as she had hoped, "I'm her friend."

"Well nice to meet you Callie. But Arizona and I were in the middle of a conversation before you interrupted us. Do you mind?" Callie noticed the phony smile Sandy flashed her. The only thing that kept Callie from slapping said smile off her face was Arizona; it was too early for Arizona to meet jealous Callie. Rather Callie sat on an empty bar stool, and with two words directed at Joe; three shots of tequila were now in front of her.

Callie picked up the first shot glass, closed her eyes and poured the golden liquid in her mouth, savoring the taste, before letting it slide down her throat. She did the same for the remaining two. As Callie was trying to get Joe's attention to refill her drinks, she felt a hand pull her by her arm.

"Let's dance!"

* * *

><p><strong>Arizona's POV<strong>

Addison noticed the way Arizona's gaze seemed to follow the sway of Callie's hips as she sensually danced with Mark. "She's pretty isn't she?"

"She's beautiful." Arizona found herself confessing, her gaze never leaving Callie.

Arizona watched as Marks hands rested on Callie's hips, his hands now being controlled by the swaying Latina. Arizona felt her heart grow heavy, craving to be the one pressed up against Callie, yearning to be the one touching her.

"So what did I miss?" Sandy interrupted Arizona's thoughts, placing her beer in front of her.

"Nothing worth mentioning." Arizona muttered absently.

* * *

><p>For the first time during the evening, everyone found themselves sitting at the booth laughing as Arizona shared amusing stories of her 4th year Gross Anatomy class.<p>

"Needless to say, I didn't smell so good after." Arizona giggled looking at Callie, hoping she had made her laugh. There it was the melodic sound that made Arizona's heart flutter.

"So, I think all of us would like to find out how you two met?" Addison looked over to Callie, awaiting her reply.

Arizona saw Callie's eyes widen, her mouth opened forming a perfect 'o', they hadn't discussed this yet, would they tell the truth? _Wasn't there a stigma attached to two people meeting over the internet_, Arizona wondered, _did people think that it was weird?_

"We met through a mutual friend." Arizona uttered helping out the now mute brunette.

"Oh, right, Izzie." Addison nodded.

"Nope wasn't me." Izzie confessed all to eagerly.

"Kyle!" Arizona blurted out, "The friend, his name is Kyle. He's uh from New York."

"Of course, Kyle…God how is he? I haven't seen him in forever." Arizona was thankful that Callie had finally regained her use of the English language.

"So how did it happen? C'mon, tell us." Izzie squealed, "I bet it's really cute."

"It's not cute at all, it's stupid actually." Arizona acknowledged, not knowing how to explain their fake introduction.

"I called Kyle," Arizona heard Callie say; "It was about two years ago, I phoned him, and he didn't pick up."

"But I did," Arizona added, "Kyle was outside talking to my mother, and I picked up his cell phone."

"You could imagine my surprise and I'll admit jealousy when a girl answered his phone."

"Why would you be jealous?" Arizona inquired.

"Kyle is hot, always thought the two of us had something going on."

"Except for the fact that he's gay Calliope." Arizona added, making sure that Callie would not be getting lucky with their mutual friend, albeit him imaginary.

"Anyway, ever since that day, I kept on calling."

"And I kept on answering." Arizona caught Callie's smile, and returned it, keeping Callie's gaze just a bit longer than necessary.

"Wow that is so random, and yes cute!" Izzie nudged Arizona in approval.

"Isn't it just." Sandy rolled her eyes, putting her hand on Arizona's shoulder, "Wanna dance?"

Arizona looked over to Callie, searching for a reason not to leave the booth, but as soon as they made eye contact the dark haired woman looked away, whispering something in Mark's ear.

"Sure, I'd love too." Arizona sat up and gently placed her hand on the small of Sandy's back, guiding her to the makeshift dance floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Callie's POV <strong>

Callie watched the retreating forms of Arizona and Sandy. Who names their kid Sandy? If it was a nickname she'd understand. Maybe her parents had an affinity to Grease?

"It's not polite to stare Torres." Mark slurred, obviously having drunk too much.

"I'm not staring," Callie answered, "Just ya know…admiring."

"I don't blame you, blondie is hot!"

Callie laughingly shook her head at Mark's comment. And found herself staring at the blonde and her dance partner once again. Callie watched as Sandy's wandering hands made their way up the side of Arizona's torso. Arizona grabbed Sandy's hand and playfully spun her around. Sandy was now dancing with her back pressed against Arizona. Callie watched as Sandy seemed to grind her ass into Arizona's front.

The scene playing out in front of her was more than she could handle. She felt the familiar hint of jealousy creep through her body. Callie picked up a shot of tequila and expertly threw it down her throat, savoring the burning sensation. She then focused her attention once more on the dance floor, only to notice that Sandy was now dancing alone as Arizona made her way to the bathroom.

Callie got to her feet, pausing, wondering if she should take another shot of liquid courage, but wisely chose not to. She slowly made her way to Arizona noticing the short line she was waiting in.

"Hey," Callie greeted, "things were getting pretty hot and heavy between you and Sandy."

"Not anymore than you and Sloan were earlier."

"Mark and I are friends; sometimes it gets a little crazy."

Callie caught the questioning look in Arizona's eyes; she opened her mouth to further defend her and Marks earlier dancing. Before she could state her case, she stumbled as someone accidentally shoved her towards the blonde, pushing her towards Arizona. Callie could feel the familiar warmth emanating from Arizona's body.

It was as if time had stood still. (What was it with her and the clichés?) Callie swore that she could hear nothing but her own heartbeat as well as the slow and steady breathing of the blonde she was now pressed up against. Everything seemed to cease. It was just the two of them, caught in their own little bubble. Their eyes met, Callie slowly lifted her hand and tucked a stray blonde curl behind Arizona's ear. Her hand gently falling to the blondes shoulder. She lifted her hand again, this time gently caressing the side of Arizona's forehead.

She knew that if someone was going to make the first move it would have to be her. Arizona still seemed shocked at the thought of what was happening. Callie saw Arizona lick her lips (Something Arizona said she did when she was nervous) Callie slowly leaned in towards Arizona; she could almost taste her lips.

"Torres! They're playing our song," bellowed a clearly inebriated Mark Sloan, "Get over here!"

The loudness of Marks words quickly snapped the pair back to reality. Callie quickly pulled away, feeling surprisingly self-conscious being so close to Arizona.

"I'm sorry, I have to go." Callie whispered, parting from the puzzled blonde.

* * *

><p><strong>Arizona's POV<strong>

After a warm shower Arizona was now sprawled on her bed replaying the night's events over and over in her mind.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Izzie asked from across the room.

"I'm not sure they're worth that much."

"I hope you weren't offended that I invited Sandy, I just thought that after Joanne you might want to have some fun."

"I wasn't offended, she is fun."

"Great, cause Callie seemed to have thought that I had offended you. But honestly she seemed to be the one that was upset."

"She's just worried about me. That's what friends do right?"

Izzie switched off the bedroom light, as images of Callie replayed in Arizona's mind. Callie dancing with Mark. Callie laughing. Callie pushed up against her. Callie leaning in to kiss her.

_Enough_, Arizona silently reprimanded herself, clearly Callie had been drunk and possibly jealous at the attention she was showing Sandy. Callie's actions had been the equivalent of a whiny baby throwing her toys out of the cot. She mentally kicked herself for hoping otherwise. Arizona closed her eyes, pushed all thoughts of Callie aside and gave herself over to peaceful slumber.


	5. Chapter 5

**Is it you?**

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews and everyone who put the story on their alert thingy, I really _really_ appreciate it. Annnd any spelling faults are my own.

**Disclaimer**: Not mine. Just messing around.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

To say that Callie Torres was a conventional woman would be a lie. The daughter of Miami Real Estate Tycoon Carlos Torres and Events Organizer Lucia Torres, Callie had lived a life of luxury. A life she was still able to live thanks to the generous trust fund she had received at the age of 18.

Callie was raised to love three things: Her dad, mom and God. (Not necessarily in that order). Raised in a Catholic home, there were things Callie was taught to hate. Things like adultery, violence and yes, homosexuality.

Callie lay in bed, tangled in her sheets, replaying the night's events. Had she really almost kissed Arizona? Kissed another woman? Had she wanted to kiss Arizona? The answer to the last question caused her heart to race.

All the feelings filling her mind overwhelmed her; she could feel the tears well up in her eyes. She was confused. Confused as what to do with the emotions running rampant in her mind and body.

Callie thought back to the reason she now found herself in this predicament.

* * *

><p><strong>2 Yrs ago – Callie POV<strong>

"I called the publishing house." Callie buried her face in her hands. "They're in the process of printing more textbooks. It'll be available in a month."

"So wait till then."

"Classes start in a week, Addison! I can't believe you just gave your textbook away."

"Yes, you're right Callie. I should've sold it. Cause we both know how hard up I am for a little extra cash."

Callie narrowed her eyes at her roommate

She had met Addison during the first week she had arrived in Seattle, after replying to an ad Addison had placed in the paper for a roommate. Needless to say the two had clicked since the first day they had met. The pair had many things in common, other than the large trust funds they were both privy to. Addison was two years ahead of Callie in her pursuit of becoming a doctor, Addison starting her 2nd year of med school, while Callie would be completing her last year of pre-med.

"Put an ad in the paper." Addison advised her pacing best friend.

"Is that you're answer to everything?" Callie raised her voice just a little, causing the redhead to flinch

"Well you need the book. And maybe there's someone hard up for the cash."

"Where's my laptop?"

"On the kitchen counter, why?"

"Like people even read the paper anymore Addie."

* * *

><p>Callie reread her ad:<p>

_**Wanted**_

_4th year pre-med Human Anatomy textbook. Needed by the end of the week. Willing to pay up to $150. Please contact me asap. _

Callie heard Addison rummaging in the fridge, mumbling to herself.

"Callie we're out of milk!"

"Put it in the paper Addison!"

* * *

><p><strong>Present day – Arizona POV<strong>

Arizona heard the sound of her phone beeping, alerting her that she had a text message.

"11 'o' clock" she gasped, the daughter of a marine, Arizona was never one to sleep in.

Arizona smiled at the thought of her parents Colonel Daniel and Barbara Robbins. She had not seen her parents in over 6 months, and had not seen her brother in a year. Arizona sent a silent prayer for her brother serving in Iraq with the US Army.

She then turned her attention to her cell phone and read the text message.

_Hope you slept well Arizona. I had a great time last night. Hope we can do it again. Sandy xo_

Arizona had silently been hoping that the text was from a certain raven haired woman.

Arizona had never felt more perplexed at this moment than she had her entire life. Callie had taken her by surprise last night. Arizona thought back to the day that caused her current dilemma.

* * *

><p><strong>2 Yrs ago – Arizona POV<strong>

Arizona logged on to the popular online community website, she had received a few replies to her ad for the 6th volume of the Lemony Snicket's book collection. She replied to a few offers, inquiring there price.

Arizona noticed a new ad asking for a medical textbook, she was sure she had.

Looking through her bookcase, she found not one but two of the wanted object.

Arizona replied to the username who had posted the ad, r0ckstar, and closed her laptop.

Glancing at her watch she realized that she had half an hour to get ready before she had to meet Joanne for what would be their first date.

* * *

><p><strong>2 Yrs ago - Callie POV<strong>

Callie checked her inbox every minute praying for a reply. She had received a few answers to her ad; most from guys offering to study her anatomy.

"Giving your laptop a death stare isn't going to help Cal."

"Well if you hadn't thrown your textbook away, I wouldn't have this problem." Callie quipped back at Addison.

"I didn't throw it away. I gave it to that girl, what was her name, something to do with Grease?"

"Sandy?"

"That's the one."

Callie narrowed her eyes at Addison, "And you didn't think that your roommate and best friend would need it?"

"I thought you'd ask Mark." Addison shrugged.

"Oh my god, Mark!" Callie felt stupid not to think of her 'other' best friend and sometimes late night booty call Mark Sloan. Addison, Mark and Callie had become good friends ever since they had saved him from getting his butt kicked by a jealous boyfriend.

Callie jumped up from the couch, about to run across the hall to Marks apartment.

"Not so fast tiger, Mark's not back from his run yet." Addison reminded Callie.

"Right, shoot."

Callie walked over to the comfy burgundy couch, reaching for her laptop; she noticed that she had one more reply to her ad.

Callie chuckled at the username, sunshine-md had replied that she had the book she desperately needed. Might not need Mark after all, Callie thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Present day<strong>

"Morning sleepyhead." Addison greeted, too merrily for Callie's liking.

"Coffee." Callie grumbled.

"Well aren't you just a ball of positive energy." Addison replied, "Too much to drink?"

"Yeah, how are you not hung over?"

"Water and a positive attitude."

"I think I should go back to bed." Callie watched Addison move to their bookcase, literally overflowing with books, mostly of the medical variety.

"Cal I'm getting rid of some of our old medical textbooks, are there any you want to keep."

"No…wait…uh…don't give away my 4th year pre-med Human Anatomy textbook."

"This one?" Addison asked holding up the leather bound book.

"Yeah," Callie replied taking the book from Addison's outstretched hand. She opened the book, her fingers brushing over the inscription on the front page.

* * *

><p><strong>2 Yrs ago - Arizona POV<strong>

Arizona read the message from r0ckstar and swiftly replied.

_No problem, you don't have to worry about any payment. Consider it a favor from one soon to be doctor to another. I'll send it tomorrow. Hope it gets to you on time. And next time try to get your textbooks a little sooner; I can't always be the one to rescue you. :)_

Arizona pressed send and then replied to a message relating to her Lemony Snickets Book.

Arizona noted that she once again received a message from r0ckstar.

_Under no circumstances sunshine-md; will I expect you to just give that book away. Let me at least pay for the postage. My parents raised a girl with good manners. _

Arizona smiled replying to the message.

_You'll be doing me a favor, the book is just taking up space that I really do not have. I'm a second year med student, I don't need the book. So it's a win-win situation._

Arizona sent the message eagerly awaiting a reply.

_Fine, but whenever you're in Seattle, let me know, I'll buy you a cup of coffee. I know this place that makes the friggin' best coffee._

"I might just take you up on that," Arizona said to her laptop.

_You're on, r0ckstar. Send me your address and I'll make it happen._

"And send." Arizona said.

_Are you talking about the coffee or the textbook? ;)_

Arizona blushed realizing her blunder.

_I was talking about the textbook; we'll talk about the coffee later._

Arizona had realized that her previous message had implied that she wanted to 'talk' to the girl again. Hey a girl had to put herself out there.

_You win this time sunshine-md, thank you for your help._

_It's Arizona. Sunshine-md just sounds weird._

_Nice to meet you Arizona. I'm Callie._

* * *

><p><strong>Callie POV<strong>

Callie smiled thinking of the interaction between her and Arizona.

"What are you smiling at Torres?" Callie had not noticed Mark walk into the apartment.

"Knock much Sloan?" Callie sarcastically asked Mark.

"Cal, were you watching porn?" Mark looked smugly at Callie.

"What? No…"

"Well do you want to?"

Callie got off the couch, walked up to Mark and playfully pushed him out the door and closed it.

She looked over to her laptop, wondering if Arizona had replied. She didn't want to seem creepy. But felt the need to 'talk' to Arizona again.

"What the hell." Callie whispered to herself, "What's the worst that could happen?"

She opened her laptop, her pulse quickening.

_You have one message from sunshine-md._

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day – Arizona POV<strong>

"Morning Aunt Robbie." Arizona greeted seating herself at the kitchen table.

"You look like crap!" the older blonde woman stated.

"Your honesty has always been refreshing Aunt Robbie."

"Don't be smart with me young lady, now eat up." Arizona looked at the food placed before her, feeling her appetite return.

"Cricket!" Aunt Robbie yelled, "Time to get your cute tush out of bed."

"Yeah I'm coming, seriously can we use our inside voices, please mom." Izzie groaned, clutching her head as she made her way into the kitchen. "Wow, you look worse than I do."

"Thanks Izzie, you're so much like your mom." Arizona narrowed her eyes at her cousin and then added, "Alcohol sucks."

* * *

><p><strong>2 Yrs ago – Callie POV<strong>

It had been all of 48 hours since Callie had 'met' Arizona. She was now standing inside the post office waiting to collect her package. Callie glanced at the mirror, cringing slightly at the image reflecting back at her. Her and Arizona's all nighter had left it's tell tales on the brunettes face. Glancing away from the mirror she found herself wondering how the other woman looked. Aesthetics had never mattered much to Callie, especially when it concerned women. But yet here she was wondering whether the color of Arizona's eye's were brown like her own or blue or –

"Next!"

Callie made her way to the counter handing the piece of paper to the clerk. The woman disappeared to a back room and swiftly reappeared holding a brown package. Callie's heart fluttered with the knowledge that she would be holding something that hours before was resting in Arizona's hands.

* * *

><p>Callie sat on the couch and carefully placed the package on the coffee table. With care and precision she unwrapped it, now holding the leather bound book. She opened the textbook noticing an inscription on the first page.<p>

_Calliope,_

_In med school they teach us not to care that much, they teach us to drape the patients so we don't have to see their faces, they teach us a thousand different things to care a little less. But what I've learnt about you during our brief friendship is that you care like crazy and I really like that about you. And that will make you, Calliope Torres, an awesome doctor. _

_Happy Reading._

_Your new friend,_

_Arizona_


	6. Chapter 6

**Is it you?**

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews and everyone who put the story on their alert thingy, I really _really_ appreciate it. So anyhoo this is way more difficult than I thought it would be. Uhm but yeah this is Chapter 6...we're so close! Annnd any spelling faults are my own.

**Disclaimer**: Not mine. Just messing around.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

Callie stood at the entrance of the Mini Golf Course, a sigh escaping her lips.

"Tickets for seven please." Izzie handed the money to the gawking teenage boy.

"Who's idea was this?" Callie looked over to her friends and Sandy.

"It was mine." Arizona confessed.

"Mini Golf?" Callie asked, "Really?"

"Afraid you'll lose Calliope?" Arizona teased.

"I am Callie Torres, I do not lose." Callie laughed watching Arizona pick up a bright pink golf ball.

Callie turned away from the object of her affections. She was thankful that things had not become awkward between them ever since Callie's failed attempt at kissing the blonde. She closed her eye's, recalling how soft to the touch Arizona's skin was. Callie frowned realizing that they hadn't made much physical contact since the fateful evening at Joe's, something the Latina hoped she would be able to remedy this evening.

"How about we make this interesting", Mark proposed, "winner and by winner I mean me of course. Winner gets free drinks at Joe's tonight."

"You're gonna eat your words Sloan. Cause I will be the winner." Arizona challenged Mark.

"Yeah right Blondie. I'm an expert at getting things in holes." Mark winked at Callie, "Right Torres!"

Callie caught the look on Arizona's face after Marks insinuation. As soon as Mark had uttered those words the cocky grin that had been on Arizona's face faded away, her face now looking somewhat disheartened.

Callie felt her spirits dampen even more, if that was at all possible.

"Okay who's up first?" Sandy asked the group.

"We should do it alphabetically," Addison suggested, "So that would be me first then Alex, Arizona, Callie, Izzie, Mark and Sandy."

"I'm so happy you're here," Mark patted Sandy on the shoulder, "I'm always last."

"I call blue ball!" Alex shouted.

"He said blue ball." Mark childishly chuckled, nudging Callie.

"At least I have a pair Sloan!"

"Nice one Karev!" Arizona high fived Alex, before glaring at Mark.

* * *

><p>Callie and Arizona sat on a bench watching Addison take her first swing. Callie chuckled as her friend mastered a perfect golfing stance. Feet apart, knees slightly bent.<p>

"She's really getting into the zone." Arizona said breaking the silence.

"She's extremely competitive."

"What about you?"

"Well, let's put it this way. I always get what I want." Callie bit her lip just a little harder than she had intended to.

_Oh my god, did I just draw blood?_ Callie wondered. Arizona and Callie continued sitting in comfortable silence, cheering when appropriate. Callie watched as Arizona put her hand on the side of her leg, her hand now resting on the bench. She then took a deep breath putting her hand beside Arizona's. Callie felt the instant connection, causing her body to shiver. She turned her head towards the blonde, noticing a frown on her face.

"Callie I need-"

"Arizona you're up!" Alex called motioning her towards him.

"We'll talk later." Callie called after her. Arizona turned and gave her a weak smile.

* * *

><p>"I can't get the hang of this." Sandy moaned. Callie rolled her eyes at the intruder.<p>

"Okay so if I slapped her, just once, that would be okay right?" Callie whispered to Addison.

"I wouldn't stop you." Addison giggled at her friend.

"Let me help you." Arizona walked over to Sandy. "You have to hold it like this; your less dominant hand has to be near the top off the handle. Hold it like you would a baseball bat."

"Like this?" Sandy did as Arizona had instructed.

"You got it."

"Can you guide me through the shot Arizona?"

"Sure Sandy."

Callie inwardly groaned as Arizona stood behind Sandy. Their bodies flush against each other.

"Seriously Addie, hold me back." She whispered as Addison playfully grabbed her friend by the shoulders. Addison giggled at the struggling Latina. The commotion must have drawn Arizona's attention. The blonde now staring at the giggling duo.

"I did it!" Sandy cheered, drawing Arizona into an unexpected hug.

* * *

><p><strong>Arizona POV <strong>

Arizona caught the look on Callie's face as Sandy hugged her. She saw Callie roll her eyes, before she turned away. Callie's strange behavior had not disappeared since the evening at Joe's. Arizona pushed all thoughts aside and pulled away from Sandy.

"Yay!" Arizona cheered. "On to the second hole."

"About friggin' time." Arizona heard Callie say under her breath.

She looked at the Latina in obvious bafflement. Arizona could tell that Callie was angry. Her mouth had a tight, pinched look. A look she'd seen on a few ex girlfriends. Somehow she knew that the anger was caused by her and Sandy's actions.

* * *

><p>"Arizona! Wait up." Arizona stopped, waiting for Callie to catch up to her. "You wanted to tell me something earlier. What was it?"<p>

Arizona looked into Callie's dark brown eyes and saw a flicker of something. _Hope?_ Arizona thought.

"It's not that important Callie."

Arizona and Callie walked over to Mark who was rather blatantly ogling Addison's butt.

"Hold my stick Alex, I mean golf club." Arizona watched as Addison attempted to gently throw her golf club to Alex, barely missing his head.

"Remember when I use to ask you to do that Cal?" Mark grinned at Callie.

Arizona felt her jaw clench and her grip around the golf club tighten. She silently counted to ten knowing that if she didn't calm down soon, the golf club would be connecting with Mark's head in a non-friendly way.

* * *

><p><strong>Callie's POV<strong>

"Can you stop making those inappropriate comments Mark?" Callie watched as Arizona placed her pink golf ball on the course.

"But they're funny!" Mark whined.

"Maybe to you it is. Mark as your friend..."

"Best friend." Mark corrected her.

"As your best friend I'm asking you to stop."

Callie stared at Mark, a perfectly shaped eyebrow raised, until he rolled his eyes and nodded in agreement.

"Yay! I got a hole in one!" Callie heard Arizona cheer. Callie turned to Mark; saw the mischievous glint in his eyes as his mouth began to open.

"Don't you dare say anything." Callie menacingly whispered looking straight at Arizona.

* * *

><p>What seemed like an eternity later they arrived at the 18th hole. Mark and Sandy were the last to play. Callie sat down on the furthest bench away from the group of friends, her arm resting on the backrest. Callie beamed as Arizona made her way towards her. They sat in silence as they watched Mark's first shot rebound off the wooden block. Arizona laughing loudly at Mark's expense. Callie slowly lifted her hand off the back of the bench. Her hand brushing against Arizona's back. Rather than pull away she started drawing gentle lazy circles on the blonde's back. Callie's heart pounded in her ears and she silently hoped that Arizona could not hear the hammering sound of her heart.<p>

"Arizona! You won!" Izzie shouted. The blonde stood up breaking contact with the brunette. Callie watched as she walked up to the group and high fived each person, even giving a somewhat reluctant high five to Mark.

Callie joined her friends, standing at Arizona's side; she slipped an arm around the blonde's waist. Her thumb softly caressed the inch of skin that was visible where her t-shirt had slightly pulled up.

"Off to Joe's." Izzie cheered.

"I have to use the bathroom. Wait for me!" She slowly made her way to the bathroom, hoping the blonde would follow her. Her pulse quickened when she heard footsteps behind her. Turning around she found herself face to face with Arizona.

"I knew you'd follow me."

"You need to stop it Callie."

"Stop what?"

"You need to stop the touching and the flirting. I can't…" Arizona's voice trailed off, "You don't know what you're doing to me. You're jealous so you're acting out. Or maybe you're just confused. I get that. But the way you're acting, it means something to me. So this needs to stop."

"Arizona I can explain…"

"Callie, please stop chasing me…until you're sure that you _want_ to catch me." With those parting words, Callie watched Arizona walk away.

* * *

><p>"Are you okay?" Addison pulled Callie into a hug, after witnessing the exchange of words between the two women.<p>

"Yeah…Not Really." Callie squeezed her best friend tighter.

"How about we skip Joe's and go home. Have some red wine, a little chocolate. Or a whole lot of chocolate. And maybe I'll let you beat me at Operation."

"I always beat you at Operation." Callie softly chuckled in Addison's neck.

"That's cause I let you. C'mon tiger lets go."

* * *

><p><strong>Arizona's POV<strong>

Arizona looked up and saw Sandy waiting for her at the exit. They stood in silence; she couldn't find the right words to say to the woman.

"Arizona are you okay?" Sandy sincerely asked.

"I'm fine." Arizona nodded.

"You want a ride to Joe's?"

"No, I'm gonna sit this one out."

"You wanna hang out?"

"No, not really." Arizona shrugged, putting her hands in her pocket. She greeted Sandy with a nod and made her way to Izzie's car.

"You can tell that she likes you, you know."

"What are you talking about?"

"Callie. I wish someone would look at me that way."

"Sandy..."

"It's fine. We were just having fun. And I guess playtime is over. Goodbye Arizona."

Arizona felt her eye's well up with tears, she closed her eyes willing them to disappear.

"Ready to go Zona?" Izzie asked as Arizona walked to the car.

"I can't go to Joe's. Can you take me home please?" Arizona asked.

Izzie opened her mouth in protest, but noticed the tears building up in Arizona's eyes.

"No problem. When we get home I'll make us some hot chocolate, with the little marshmallows that you like."

Arizona sat in the car, the humming of the engine calming her. She could feel the tears stinging at her eyes. She squeezed them shut as two perfect teardrops fell on her cheeks.


	7. Chapter 7

**Is it you?**

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who's been reading this story thus far. Really appreciate the reviews and everyone who put it on their alert thingy. I really, _really_ hope you enjoy this chapter. Annnd any spelling and grammar faults are the property of me!

**Disclaimer**: Not mine. Just messing around.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

The ever present Seattle rain continued to pour down from the dark, ominous sky; Callie watched the rain trickle down the window. As a child she could remember watching the raindrops 'race' each other to the bottom of the window pane. _To be a child again_, she thought.

Callie closed her eyes and silently wished that the rain could pour down on her, could wash away all the doubts in her mind. _Grow up_, Callie scolded herself, _wishing will get you nowhere_.

* * *

><p>"I don't know what to do Izzie." Addison said gripping the phone tighter, "She's just sitting there staring at the rain."<p>

"My one's just lying in bed. She hasn't been out of her pj's yet and its noon." Izzie replied.

"I knew that something was going on between them. So, what are we going to do?"

"Yeah, we're not going to do anything."

Addison sighed turning to look once more at her best friend, Callie was yet again wiping away her constant tears.

"At least you have the perky, happy one. Callie looks like she has her own personal storm cloud following her around."

"God speed Montgomery."

"Yeah I'm gonna need it."

"Oh and Addison, just so you know. Sandy isn't an issue anymore."

Addison placed the phone in its cradle, walking cautiously towards Callie, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Talk about what?" Callie dabbed a tissue at her ever present tears.

"Arizona." Addison whispered sitting next to the sniffling woman.

"She must think that I'm pathetic. Why would she even be interested in me? Look at me I'm a mess.

I'm a closet case." Callie sighed, "In every sense of the word."

"I don't understand."

"Closet case as in crazy and you know...like in the closet."

"Like gay, but not out yet?" Addison frowned, "Are you even gay Cal?"

"I don't know. Do we have to have labels?" Callie frowned raising her eyebrows.

"Oh, so you're bi-sexual."

"I think I'm someone that sees past gender and sees the essence of the person."

"You do know that that's just a complicated way of saying that you're bi-sexual right?"

"You're impossible Addie." Callie grinned.

"Hey at least I made you kind of smile." Addison squeezed Callie's shoulder, "And _that_ is reason to celebrate. I'll pour us some red wine."

* * *

><p><strong>Arizona's POV<strong>

Arizona took a sip of her hot chocolate, the warm mug keeping her hands warm. She watched as Izzie attempted to make sense of what she had just told her. Arizona felt tears escape her eyes and quickly wiped them away with the sleeve of her pj top. (Her box of Kleenex empty)

Izzie frowned at her cousin, trying to understand the current situation between Arizona and Callie. Izzie gingerly sat on the bed trying to avoid the many used tissues. She had never seen Arizona cry before. Izzie thought back to when they were young, Arizona had proudly told Izzie that soldiers were not born with tear ducts.

"So let me get this straight." Izzie focused on Arizona, "Callie almost kissed you that night at Joe's and last night she was all touchy-touchy. So technically...nothing actually happened."

"Everything happened without anything happening." Arizona said absently.

"Is that alcohol in that mug? Cause that made no sense whatsoever."

Arizona took a sip of her hot chocolate and pulled the duvet over her legs.

"Callie's just confused. She doesn't know want she wants. She couldn't possibly want me."

"How do you know that?"

"She's straight. She's never been with a woman before. She's dated men all her life."

"So what has that got to do with anything?"

"She's straight Izzie."

"What is it with you and the labels? So what if she's straight. Maybe you're the exception."

"I'm not following."

"You're the exception. Maybe you're the only woman she'll ever be attracted to." Izzie stood up, in an effort to emphasize her point. "What if out of all the women in the world you're the only one that she'll ever want? You're the only exception."

Arizona closed her eyes trying to comprehend what Izzie was saying. But all she could see was the look in Callie's face as she turned to walk away. The look of defeat in the woman's eyes. Arizona had not followed Callie with the intention of scaring her off. Instead all she had wanted to do was capture Callie's lips with her own. But as soon as she had come face to face with the woman something changed. She did not want to force Callie to do anything she was uncomfortable with. So she had told Callie to stop, she had told her to stop pursuing her. _Was that what Callie was doing_, she wondered, _was she pursuing me? _

* * *

><p><strong>Callie's POV<strong>

Callie wrapped the blanket around her shoulders and took a long sip of wine. A few days ago her life had been simpler. She did not cry on a whim, she was not confused and she definitely did not have such intense feelings for a woman. Callie had to admit that during their two year friendship she had developed a tiny crush on the petite blonde. _An innocent crush_, Callie thought. But now Callie wanted to do things to Arizona that was definitely not innocent in nature.

"Why didn't you kiss her that night at Joe's?" Addison asked softly.

"I wasn't planning on kissing her. I mean I wasn't even planning on being that close to her, someone accidentally-"

"Nudged you in the right direction?" Addison cut her off.

"Why am I not surprised?"

"You're welcome by the way." Addison winked and then continued, "So why didn't you kiss her?"

"Mark interrupted us."

"Callie if you wanted to kiss her. You would have."

"She didn't deserve that."

"She didn't deserve a hot woman to kiss her? Kinda harsh don't you think."

"No Addie, she didn't deserve to have a confused woman kiss her in the middle of a crowded bar. She deserved more than that."

Addison looked closely at her best friend. She saw the hurt etched on her face as Callie dried her tears with the palm of her hand. Addison had never seen her friend express this much emotion over anyone before.

Callie caught the intense look on Addison's face as the redhead studied her.

"What?" Callie looked at her friend, frowning slightly.

"Are you still confused Callie?"

* * *

><p><strong>Arizona's POV<strong>

There was only one thing that could get Arizona out of her gloomy mood. Sitting on the couch snuggled in her blanket and drinking her umpteenth cup of hot chocolate, Izzie and Arizona were watching her favorite movie Aladdin. _You're never too old to enjoy a good cartoon_, Arizona smiled to herself.

"_A whole new world, a new fantastic point of view, no one to tell us no or where to go, or say we're only dreaming!_" Arizona and Izzie sang in not so perfect harmony.

Arizona heard the distant sound of the doorbell.

"My mom will get that." Izzie said turning her attention back to the movie.

The sound of footsteps made their way to the den, Arizona turned to see the figure of her aunt.

"Arizona, there's a visitor for you."

Arizona thanked her aunt and made her way to the front door.

Standing on the porch was a drenched Calliope Torres. Her wet clothes clinging to every curve of her body. From the redness of her eyes Arizona could tell that the she had been crying. She opened her mouth in an attempt to speak; instead it was Callie who broke the silence.

"I'll admit that I was jealous Arizona…I couldn't stand seeing her touch you or even be near you." Callie paused stepping closer to Arizona. "I was confused. I didn't understand what I was feeling. I didn't know that I could feel this strongly for anyone. But Arizona right now in this moment I've never thought this clearly before."

Arizona reached for her arm,"It's pouring Callie, you'll freeze to death. Come inside."

"I want to catch you Arizona, but I need you to slow down. So that I can try…"

"Callie…"

"No Arizona, we've wasted enough time. I can't pretend anymore. I can't pretend like I'm not attracted to you. I can't pretend that I don't want you so, _so_ badly. I don't want to be your friend, I want so much more and all I need is for you to give me a chance. Please Arizona."

Arizona looked at the soaked raven haired woman standing in front of her. Her tears masked by the rain. Arizona stepped forward, her hand cupping Callie's soft cheek, "You're kinda cute when you're grovelling."

"I was not grovelling. Entreating maybe."

"We'll agree to disagree." Arizona looked into the smiling eyes of her Calliope, a smile tugging at her lips, "Calliope it's always been you. I've always wanted you."

With those words, Arizona brushed her lips against Callie's. Her hand now tangled in Callie's hair, she shivered knowing that this was what the past few days had been building up to. She pressed her lips against the brunettes. The kiss was filled with first time nervousness, her lips neither soft or hard against the brunettes. Standing with her arms wrapped around Callie, she felt an awkwardness she hadn't felt since high school, a thought that seemed rather silly. Arizona peppered Callie's lips with soft kisses, their kisses soon becoming more adult as Callie eagerly responded.

"If I had known you were such a good kisser, I would've done this sooner." Arizona smiled against Callie's lips.

"Would've saved us a lot of time." Callie agreed, once again capturing the blondes lips with her own.


	8. Chapter 8

**Is it you?**

**A/N:** So I literally had to beat this chapter out of me, with a stick no less. (Thank God for the red wine!) All I have to say is: Ugh! So... thanks to all who reviewed and put the story on their alerts. I super appreciate it. Any grammar or spelling mistakes are the property of me. And there might be a few because this chapter...Ugh...

**Disclaimer**: Not mine. Just messing around.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

Callie glanced around her bedroom. Her clothes decorated every piece of furniture in the room; her dark hardwood floor was littered with shoes and handbags. Looking in the mirror she assessed her current outfit. (She lost track after the 8th) She smoothed an imaginary wrinkle on her top and took a deep breath. Her lip twitched with the hint of a smile, she had never been this nervous before.

"I love what you've done with the place." Addison peaked into Callie's bedroom.

"I have nothing to wear." Callie threw up her hands in defeat.

"First date jitters?" Addison asked, picking up a discarded pair of designer jeans.

"Why do all my tops show off so much cleavage?"

"Because you have nice boobs?" Addison shrugged, "Hey, Alex's words not mine."

"You're not helping!" Callie groaned, picking up a gray scarf to hide her offending cleavage.

"Okay calm down. Here," Addison placed a glass of red wine in Callie's hand, "drink this."

"Don't you think it's a little early for alcohol?"

"Is it ever too early for red wine?"

Callie shrugged and drained the glass of wine in one long sip.

"Yeah we're gonna need an entire bottle." Callie grumbled.

Not missing a beat, Addison raced to the kitchen to refresh their glasses.

"So where is she taking you?" Addison called.

"She's uh taking me to the zoo." Callie casually answered.

Addison walked back into the bedroom trying her best not to spill the newly filled glasses of wine.

Addison laughed. "I'm sure I misheard you, cause it sounded like you said she was taking you to the zoo."

Callie cleared her throat. "Well..."

"Really? The zoo?" Addison looked down at Callie's Nine West pumps, "Yeah, you're gonna need to change your shoes."

* * *

><p><strong>Arizona's POV<strong>

"You're taking her to the zoo?" Arizona watched Izzie pace across the room.

"Yes." she simply stated.

"Callie Torres. The Zoo. First Date."

"Why do you seem so surprised?" Arizona inquired.

"You do know that she's rich, right? Filthy even."

"Rich girls don't like the zoo?"

"The zoo is so-"

"Unexpected and charming?" Arizona offered.

"Childish." Izzie replied, "But very Arizona Robbins-like."

Arizona shook her head but said nothing in reply as she reached for her jacket. She had been on many dates in the past, but this was different. This was her Calliope, the girl she had been smitten with for the past two years. The girl who recently could make her heart flutter by simply walking into the room.

"Earth to love-struck blonde girl."

"Yeah?"

Izzie pointed to her watch, "You're gonna be late."

* * *

><p><strong>Callie's POV<strong>

Callie looked at her watch and thanked the powers that be that Arizona was running late.

_You clean up well_, Callie thought. A knock on the front door put a halt to her self admiration.

* * *

><p>"Crap Crap Crap." Callie softly cursed. "Would you get that Addie?"<p>

Addison opened the door to find a very fidgety and nervous looking Arizona.

Arizona smiled at the red head. "Hi Addison, is Calliope ready yet?"

"She'll be a while, make yourself at home." Addison motioned for her to enter the apartment.

"Why am I having flashbacks of prom?" Arizona giggled nervously, "Wow. This place is gorgeous. Very modern and uh...edgy."

The room immediately became silent; Addison had not spent much time talking to the blonde, talking about her was another story. She met Arizona's gaze smiling awkwardly.

"You're not gonna give me the best friend speech?"

"There's a speech?"

"The whole, you break her heart I'll break your face routine."

"I don't usually resort to violence." Addison then added, "But if you do hurt Callie in anyway, I might just break your hands."

"Somehow I don't see you following through with that." Arizona stated.

Addison raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow; her blue eye's never leaving the blondes. "Wanna find out?"

* * *

><p><strong>Arizona's POV<strong>

Arizona could feel her eyes widen as she followed Addison's gaze to the far corner of the room where a baseball bat was nestled.

She let out a sigh of relief when Callie decided to make her long awaited appearance.

"Am I interrupting something?" Callie asked.

"Not at all." Addison replied, "Just bonding. Right Arizona?"

"Yeah." Arizona's attention was now fully focused on the raven haired woman, she was certain that if this was a cartoon, her jaw would be on the ground and she would probably be salivating. "You look amazing Callie."

Callie was wearing a simple black dolman sleeve tee, dark blue jeans and black flats, her dark hair pulled away from her face.

"You look good to. Love the Argyle sweater." Callie leaned in and greeted her with a soft kiss.

Since their first kiss on the Stevens' porch both she and Callie had been very generous with their kisses.

"You look amazing." Arizona said once again.

* * *

><p>Arizona said a silent prayer, thankful that the zoo was not over run by small children; rather it seemed to be a quiet day at the Woodland Park Zoo. She hoped that Callie would find it charming and romantic to have their first date at a zoo. <em>God, please don't think it's childish<em>, she thought. Arizona couldn't stand the thought of Izzie being right. She turned to look at her date. Callie had a huge smile plastered on her face as soon as she saw the animals.

"Thank you." Callie said softly.

"For what?"

"For not taking me to a movie, this is so much better." Callie kissed Arizona's cheek.

"Well 2 hours of not talking, isn't exactly how I want to spend my time with you."

"I know...you leave in a week. We should make the most of it."

Arizona gave Callie her biggest dimpled smile. Her hand reached for Callie's as she laced her fingers with the brunettes. She had not thought much of her impending departure rather choosing to think only of the present. And right now she was holding Callie's hand, something she'd savor.

The pair made their way to the animal contact area; Arizona tried to tone down her excitement but was unable to do so.

"It's Eeyore!" Arizona squealed, pulling Callie towards the donkey, "C'mon I wanna feed him."

Arizona picked up a carrot and held it teasingly in front of the donkey. She watched as the donkey followed her every move. She brought the carrot to the donkey's mouth and patted his head as he nibbled on it.

"A little consideration, a little thought for others, makes all the difference." Arizona said softly to the animal.

"Did you just quote Eeyore to the donkey?"

"Well technically I quoted A.A. Milne." Arizona saw Callie raise questioning eyebrows, "But yeah it's the same thing."

Callie laughed seeing how captivated Arizona was with 'Eeyore.' The blonde was in deep conversation with the animal. _Probably sharing Eeyore quotes with the donkey_, Callie thought to herself.

* * *

><p>Arizona and Callie continued walking hand in hand through the park. Every now and then Arizona would share random animal facts with the brunette. Apparently she was on a date with a walking encyclopaedia.<p>

"So we saw my favorite animal." Arizona said. "Now it's your turn."

"Do you even remember what my favorite animal is?" Callie smiled mischievously.

"Of course I do Calliope. I remember everything you say."

Arizona led the brunette to the far end of the zoo; she heard her stomach grumble and made a mental note to grab something to eat. Arizona put her hand on the small of her back leading her closer to the exhibit.

"You remembered!" Callie cooed as they approached the panda's, "I wish I was a panda."

"This is the part where I raise my eyebrows. Check." Arizona said pointing above her eyes. "And ask. Why?"

That elicited a laugh. "Twelve hours of sleep and twelve hours of eating. My kinda day." Callie answered.

"But then where will you find time to do this." She looked around, making sure that they had some kind of privacy.

Arizona slipped her arms around Callie's neck, pulling her closer; she pressed her lips against the brunettes, her tongue gently tracing Callie's bottom lip. Their kiss soon grew more insistent, more intense. She reluctantly pulled away from Callie, knowing that if she didn't she would probably lose all self control. And this was not the time or place.

"Hmm we can definitely set aside time for that." Callie mumbled her eyes still closed.

* * *

><p><strong>Callie's POV<strong>

Callie could still taste Arizona's lip gloss on her lips; the kiss had left her somewhat breathless. Kissing a girl was a new experience for her. She had to admit that kissing a girl in public was nerve wrecking but as soon as Arizona pressed her lips against her own all the nervousness faded away. She suddenly knew what her lips were meant to do. (A cheesy grin playing on her mouth) And that was to kiss Arizona Robbins.

Callie was finding it difficult to keep her eyes off of the blonde and her soft lips. Callie watched as Arizona, out of habit, trailed her bottom lip with her tongue, while concentrating on the menu.

"We'll have two cheeseburgers, 2 medium criss-cut fries and two root beers please." Arizona ordered.

Callie couldn't stop the smirk from forming on her lips. "It's so hot when you order for me."

"Stick around, I'll be ordering coffee in a bit." Arizona raised a suggestive eyebrow. "Callie you're so easy."

* * *

><p>A moment later Arizona and Callie plopped down in their chairs placing their trays on the table, and when they accidentally touched, Callie had the briefest flash of them doing this on a hundred different days in the future.<p>

"Coming out here really makes me feel like a kid again." Arizona said pouring ketchup over her fries. "This and camping with the family."

"The only time I visited the zoo was on a school excursion. As for the camping, my mom is the kind of woman that thinks that anything less than a 5 star hotel is roughing it. My mom and outdoors are not on good terms." Callie laughed. "My dad is a bit more adventurous but he doesn't do a lot without my mom. And mom has her standards. The only time spent outdoors would be dining on the patio. With exotic food and waiters in penguin suits."

"They really love each other."

"That's what you got from what I said?"

"Oh and that she hates the outdoors." Arizona grinned, "She must be proud of you."

"Why would you say that?" Callie took a sip of her root beer.

"Why shouldn't she be?"

_Where do I begin_, Callie wondered to herself.

"I'm sure my mom prefers my sister. And Aria and I, we're complete opposites."

"So she always acts appropriately." Arizona teased.

"She's exactly like my mother."

"And that means that your mom's not proud of you?"

She took a bite of her cheeseburger, thinking carefully before she replied. "It's complicated."

"I've got time." Arizona persisted.

"Well both my mom and dad own very successful businesses in Miami. When my sister graduated from high school she started working with my mom while studying events management. My mom expected me to do the same when I graduated."

"And?"

"I wanted my own career."

"So?"

"That doesn't fit the image of the daughter my mom wanted."

"Do the two of you get along?"

"I love her, she's my mom."

"You didn't answer my question but I'll let it go. Have you ever asked her if she's proud of you?"

"I don't think I ever would." She said shaking her head. "Never ever ever."

"Well I have a feeling that she's really proud of you, even though she doesn't know how to show it."

Callie leaned towards Arizona. "Maybe you're right. And don't get the wrong impression I talk to my mom every Sunday. It's just that sometimes I wish things were different."

Arizona said nothing in response, rather she took Callie's hand in her own and held it tightly, "I wanna show you the penguins."

* * *

><p>She watched the brunette press her nose against the viewing mirror. Arizona laughed as Callie waved at every penguin that swam by. She could not remember the last time someone had made her smile as much as Callie did. Two years ago she would never had guessed that Callie would become one of the most important people in her life.<p>

"Look at those two Arizona." Callie pointed to two penguins comically chasing each other. "Marital squabble? I guess someone forgot to bring home the fish." Callie giggled.

Maybe it was silly, but in that moment Arizona knew what she wanted. And it was standing right in front of her, with its nose squished up against the window giggling at the passing penguins.

"Did you know that when a penguin has found its mate, they stay together for the rest of their lives?" Arizona asked joining Callie in watching the waddling penguins.

"I can honestly say that I did not know that, you watch a lot of national geographic don't you?"

Arizona turned to Callie, a smile slowly forming on her lips; Callie was still focused on the penguins but Arizona's eyes had never left the brunette.

"Calliope?"

"Yes, Arizona."

"Will you be my penguin?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Is it you**

**A/N:** So some had a problem with this chapter. So I changed the parts some might be offended by. And will be doing the same for chapter 10.

And in case someone is again offended by this chapter. No one holds the rights to long distance relationships right? Or not having sex for a long time?

**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to Shonda Rhimes and abc. I am just playing around.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

When it comes to relationships, the best kind are the ones that come easy.

Sweat glistened on Arizona's forehead, and her mouth was compressed into a thin, tight line. Callie chuckled at the intense look of concentration on her girlfriends face. Arizona lifted the lid of the pot and the spicy aroma of the paella filled the kitchen.

"It smells great." Arizona said proudly.

Callie examined the bisque."Who said you couldn't teach an old dog new tricks."

"Calling you're girlfriend an old dog Calliope?"

"Here's a tip." Callie picked up the glass bottle. "You can never have enough wine."

Arizona watched wide eyed as the brunette brought the bottle to her mouth and took a long sip."

"Silly me." Arizona laughed. "I thought that was going into the food."

Things with Arizona had been fun and for the time being it had been easy and uncomplicated.

_Things were going pretty great_, Callie thought to herself.

She left a lingering kiss on Arizona's lips. "Can't waste a good wine."

Addison cleared her throat in an attempt to get their attention. "Should I leave?"

Callie blushed. "Of course not. We'll behave I promise."

"I can't wait till Derek gets back. You'll still be here right Arizona?" Addison inquired..

Callie cast her eye's downward, not wanting Arizona to see the sadness contained in them.

"Arizona?" Addison quirked an eyebrow. "You're butt is singing pocket full of sunshine."

Arizona grabbed her phone and saw the familiar number. "Ooh I should take this."

* * *

><p>Callie watched the gentle sway of her girlfriends hips as she walked to the bedroom.<p>

"Would you like a napkin to wipe of the drool?" Addison teased.

"Now you know how it feels when you and Derek are all touchy feely."

"Touché Torres." Addison nodded. "So you two have the talk yet?"

"About?"

"What's gonna happen when Arizona leaves in a few days."

"Well she applied for internships at three Seattle teaching hospitals including Seattle Grace. She'll definitely get accepted into one of them. So if things go as planned, we'll only be apart for one semester."

Arizona re-entered the kitchen a nervous smile on her face. "So that was Johns Hopkins."

"What did they want?"

"They wanted to confirm my internship for July."

"What?" Callie said in her new harsh voice. "I thought you were keeping your options open. Mostly options within the borders of Seattle."

Addison stood up. "And that's my cue to leave."

Arizona continued when she heard the close of the door. "I figured I didn't have that much of a chance to get in "

"You're top of your class." Callie rolled her eyes. "Of course you would've been accepted."

Arizona felt as if she'd been shaken roughly out of sleep. Her pulse quickened, doubt clouded her mind. Had she moved too fast? Was she making the right decisions?

"Have you heard anything from Seattle Grace?" Callie asked very softly.

"Nothing yet." she told her. "I was a late application Callie, the chances of me getting in are slim to none. And this is Johns Hopkins."

"That's in Baltimore?"

"Unless they relocated." Arizona smiled. "Yeah bad time for a lame joke."

Callie stared down at her, tried to find the right words but came up empty.

"Congratulations." Callie hugged her half heartedly.

"Thank you." Arizona whispered. "I don't know if I'm gonna go."

"And if you do." Callie looked away from the blonde. "What will that mean for us?"

"Calliope, I don't know." She shook her head. "Do you really think that we could handle a long distance relationship?"

"This wasn't the plan Arizona."

"Doing my internship and residency at Johns Hopkins had always been my dream Callie."

"But that was before you asked me to be your girlfriend!"

"The way I see it, we have two choices. Either you move to Baltimore after you've finished your second year or we go back to being really good friends."

"Wow." Callie exclaimed. "Shortest relationship ever."

"Calliope." Arizona tried to sooth the fiery Latina.

"We should take some time. Think about what we want." Callie took her hand, clasped it. "We'll get together tonight to discuss it."

"It's a date."

So much for plain sailing.

* * *

><p>"Addie I'm kinda screwed here." Callie looked at her friend. "How did my life get so complicated so fast. Could we really make a long distance relationship work?"<p>

"I'm an expert at long distance relationships." Mark cut in. "Just ask Kimmy or Sarah. Oh and lets not forget Jane."

Addison punched him. "Once a man-whore always a man-whore. Callie if you think she's the one you should ask her to stay or go with her to Baltimore."

"Whoa whoa whoa." Mark interrupted again. "My best friend will not be leaving Seattle. You barely know this girl! For all we know she could be a homicidal maniac! I mean does she even like baseball? "

"I've known her for two years Mark, I know her pretty well." She shrugged. "And Arizona's pretty much the all American girl. Of course she likes baseball."

"Are you sure about that?" Mark challenged her.

Callie looked into Mark's challenging eyes, grabbed her cellphone determined to prove him wrong. She tapped her fingers on the table as she impatiently waited for Arizona to answer her call.

"Hello?"

"Hey quick question. Are you a fan of the greatest all American past time?"

"Football?"

"Baseball Arizona."

"Well I loved Field of Dreams."

"Good to know. See you this evening." She ended the call and laid her head on the table.

Callie grumbled. "I don't know this girl at all."

* * *

><p>Deciding to spend the afternoon with Izzie and Alex had been one of her better decisions. The golden rays of the Seattle sun shone down on them as they soaked up the warmth.<p>

"Have you decided what you're going to do about Johns Hopkins?" Izzie asked.

"I don't know." Arizona sighed. "Its a lose/lose situation. If I go I lose Callie. If I stay I give up the opportunity to be taught by the best doctors in the country. I even thought about doing long distance."

Izzie nodded urging her to continue.

"What if Callie is the one." She tucked a stray blonde lock behind her ear. "Can I really give that up?"

"I don't know if I'd give up an Internship at the most prestigious teaching hospital in the country for some girl." Alex objected.

"She isn't some girl. She's Callie, she's amazing."

"Alex and I did long distance once." Izzie said. "When I was modelling in Los Angeles."

"Yeah but that was for 6 months." Alex added. "Who knows how long they'd be apart for."

"Can you stop being so negative." Izzie scolded. "I'm not gonna lie, it was the loneliest time of my life. But you know what kept me going?"

"Me!" Alex beamed.

Izzie rolled her eyes. "He was and still is my soul mate. If Callie's your soul mate, Arizona you shouldn't let her go without trying to make it work.

_Could we be soul mates? Was it too soon to know? _She contemplated.

She startled as her cellphone interrupted her thoughts.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey quick question. Are you a fan of the greatest all American past time?"

"Football?"

"Baseball Arizona."

"Well I loved Field of Dreams."

"Good to know. See you this evening."

"Bye." She placed her phone on the side table. "Why would Callie want to know if I like Baseball?"

"If she's getting you season tickets to the Mariners games, you should definitely stay." Alex suggested. "You know, for Callie."

Arizona smiled to herself."I'm a strong independent woman Izzie. If I choose love before my career, would that make me weak?"

Izzie leaned towards her cousin. "No it doesn't Zona. Taking a risk for love, that makes you strong."

Arizona grinned at her cousin. "I'm gonna stay."

* * *

><p>Arizona and Callie sat on the couch enjoying a glass of wine.<p>

Callie stood up. "I wanted to show you something."

"Ooh what is it?"

Callie returned carrying a leather bound book. "Its because of this book that we're here today."

"Did I mention how grateful I am for this 4th year pre-med Human Anatomy textbook ." Arizona grinned. "I can't imagine not having you in my life."

"You should go to Baltimore." Callie blurted out. "It's all you've been talking about for the past few years. I can't expect you to give that up. Even though I've known you for what seems like forever." Callie giggled nervously. "We've only been dating for a whole two days."

"You really think I should go?"

"I want you to be happy."

"Well that makes what I want to say so much easier." she said softly.

"You're going." Callie let out a shaky breath.

"I'm staying." Arizona smiled. "You better hope that I get accepted to Seattle Grace."

Arizona crashed her lips against the brunette's. Her tongue probed Callie's mouth seeking her tongue. She grabbed a handful of Callie's hair and kissed her passionately. Callie stiffened up at first, then relaxed as Arizona's tongue coaxed open her lips and her tongue gently invaded her mouth, toying with her tongue. Callie moaned softly into her mouth.

A ragged breath escaped Callie's lips as she trailed kisses down her neck. Arizona's hands played with the hem of Callie's t-shirt, inching it up ever so slightly until her breasts were exposed.

"Take it off." Callie exhaled. Arizona not wasting any time swiftly removed the offending piece of clothing.

Arizona let out a breath she had not known she was holding. "You're beautiful."

Callie's darkened orbs glistened mischievously as she caught the blonde in a tender kiss.

"Oh my god!" a voice shouted.

"Derek!" Callie said out of breath. "What are you doing here!"

"What are you doing making out with a girl!" Derek exclaimed..

Arizona got up to leave. "I should go. I'll call you tomorrow?"

"I've been gone for two weeks. What happened?"

"Uh change of life?" Callie flushed.

Derek grinned."Torres you might want to put your top back on."


	10. Chapter 10

**Is it you?**

**A/N:** This is the last of two chapters I changed. Hope its okay. If you have something to say. It would really be nice if you could not say so anonymously so that you know one could actually reply.

**Disclaimer**: Not mine. Just messing around.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

Both Derek and Callie were ignoring the giant pink elephant in the room.

"What's with the side glances." Addison asked. "Is there something I should know?"

Callie glared at Derek. _Don't you dare say anything_, her eyes demanded.

Derek answered by squinting his eyes and slightly tilting his head. _But she's your best friend_, his expression replied.

Addison stood up, her arms now crossed against her chest. "Stop with the telepathic conversation!"

Derek gently pulled Addison down onto the couch. "I walked in on Callie and Arizona last night."

Callie threw a grape at him. "Thank you for sharing with the class."

Addison put her arm around her friends shoulders. "I hope he didn't ogle."

"I didn't ogle." he defended himself. "I don't even use the word ogle."

"I wasn't naked Addie." she blushed. "My top was just off. We didn't get that far."

Addison looked at Derek. "Honey would you give us a moment?"

"What?" Derek exclaimed. "You talk to Callie about our sex life, I think I'm entitled to hear about hers."

Callie shrugged. "It's fine. I've walked in on you two waa-ay to many times."

"Did you want it to happen?" Addison asked.

"And just to clarify, 'it' means sex." Derek added grinning.

"I uh I...I guess so." Callie stuttered. "I just don't want to rush anything."

"You have known the woman for two years." Derek said. "You knew Mark for 24 hours and you slept with him."

"Hey." Addison punched Derek. "I'm the one who should be making the revelations. Best friend over here."

"It's been a while guys." Callie blushed. "Since I've been intimate with someone."

"How long?" they asked in unison.

"Promise you won't laugh or judge me."

"Tell us." Addison smiled. "This is a judge free zone."

"Since my birthday." Callie replied under her breath.

Derek jumped up. "You haven't had sex in 10 months!"

Callie sighed. "It wasn't my last birthday."

Derek covered his mouth in amazement. "Callie that's almost two years."

"Unlike the two of you my life does not revolve around sex." Callie took a sip of her now cold coffee. "But mama's gotta get some soon."

* * *

><p>"I'm really sorry about last night." She kissed Arizona softly on the lips. The two women were cuddling in the room Arizona shared with Izzie.<p>

Arizona kissed Callie's neck. "It's okay." she whispered.

They kissed for a long time. Callie finally admitted to herself that she really loved Arizona's kisses. She felt Arizona fumbling with her top and it quickly fell to the ground. Callie put her hands in Arizona's blonde curls and kissed her over and over.

Arizona abruptly pulled back. "Do you wanna have sex." she blurted. "Right now, we can lock the door. Complete privacy."

"Yeah... Aunt Robbie removed the lock on the door when she walked in on Izzie and Alex." Callie answered.

"How about a three-way." she pointed at the door. "Us and the door. How can that not turn you on?"

"Arizona I don't want our first time to be some rushed affair in your cousins bedroom."

Arizona let out a nervous laugh. "I'm so sorry. I don't want to push you into doing anything you're not comfortable with."

"You're awesome Arizona and the truth is...well I'm a little nervous. I haven't been intimate with anyone in a while."

"Really?" Arizona smiled. "Callie me too, you have no idea how relieved that makes me."

Callie nodded in agreement at Arizona. "How long has it been?"

"Do you really want to know." Arizona blushed.

"Arizona, tell me."

"It's been two" Arizona began to reply.

"Oh my god its been two years for you too." Callie smiled widely.

"Actually Callie." Arizona watched as her smile quickly turned into a frown. "I was going to say two months."

The door swung open. "Why are you always the one that ends up with your top off?"

"Seriously Derek!" Callie shouted.

* * *

><p>"Callie hasn't had sex in 2 years!" Izzie exclaimed.<p>

"Wow." Alex shook his head in disbelief. "Callie hasn't had sex since 2009."

"Which means that the last person to stick it to your girlfriend was..." Izzie knitted her eyebrows. "Mark Sloan."

Arizona felt queezy, she'd rather not think about anyone sticking it to her girlfriend other than herself.

"Did she give you any kind of explanation?" Izzie enquired.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Earlier that day in Izzie's bedroom<span>**

"I've been on dates in those two years." She picked up her discarded top. "I haven't been a total prude."

"But no sex in two years?" Arizona smiled. "You sure everything's still in working order down there."

Callie blushed. "Well I have you know...but that's besides the point. I've been with lots of guys."

She watched as Arizona frowned at her. "Oh god now I sound like a slut."

Arizona reached for Callie's hand. "Relax Callie. It's okay."

"I just...I wanted more. Not just some tumble in the sack."

Arizona sighed and nodded in agreement, her eye's falling on Callie's chest.

"My eye's are up here Torres."

Arizona bit her lip. "Yeah. And mine are looking down here."

Callie gave Arizona her best smile and took her hand. "Arizona I'm ready. I want this, with you."

"Okay." Arizona kissed the back of Callie's hand. "So when exactly..."

Arizona was cut of by Callie's laughter and the soft kiss she placed on her lips. "Soon."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Present<span>**

"The last time Callie had sex the movie Old Dogs was released in theatres." Alex announced.

_Oh my god! That's a one dollar movie at Blockbusters_, Arizona groaned internally.

"I feel like I need to study for this." Arizona's face turned serious. "If only there were a book for this kind of thing."

"Arizona I'm pretty sure there's a whole industry for that kind of thing." Alex answered. "It's called porn."

"Zona you gotta relax." Izzie tried to calm her. "It's Callie's first time with a woman. So I'm pretty sure she wouldn't know the difference between good or bad sex."

"Wow, thanks for the confidence cuz." Arizona quipped.

"That's what I'm here for."

* * *

><p>The two woman shared, what was now known as 'their' table at Café Vida. Arizona found it increasingly difficult to focus her eyes on Callie's face and not her chest.<p>

"One blueberry muffin." The waitress placed it in front of Arizona. "And one Belgium waffle for Callie."

Arizona's muffin looked like it had once housed an entire smurf colony. "This is huge."

"It looks really good." Callie replied.

Arizona bit into her muffin, the flavor exploded in her mouth, it took everything not to moan in delight. _This is really good_, she thought.

"Would you like to taste my muffin?"

As soon as she uttered those words a red blush crept up her neck and turned her ears bright red.

"I just heard what that must have sounded like." Arizona said through clenched teeth.

"Arizona."

"What?"

"You need to relax. Stop putting so much pressure on yourself." She reached for her girlfriends hand. "No matter what happens it'll be perfect because it's us."

"But this is a big deal for you. You're first time with a woman."

Callie laughed, trying to hide her nervousness. _Holy crap,_ she thought. I_ don't know what I'm doing._

* * *

><p>Addison barged through the door.<p>

"Here I come to save the day." She sang.

"What is that?" She pointed at the DVD Addison was holding.

"We're going to Phoenix!"

She rolled her eyes. "As in Phoenix, Arizona?"

"You've never been to Phoenix right?" Callie nodded in reply. "It's a new experience for you."

"Are you comparing sex with Arizona to going to Phoenix?"

Addison placed the DVD in the tray and pressed play. "So let's take a tour."

* * *

><p>Arizona 's eyed widened as she neared the blue door, she was certain that she heard muffled voices and gasps. <em>Is someone moaning? <em>Arizona wondered. She carefully opened the door, not surprised to find it unlocked, she really had to teach Callie the basics of locking up. Arizona quietly entered the apartment not at all prepared to witness the image before her.

"So do you usually watch porn together?"

Arizona watched as the two woman slowly turned in her direction. Their eye's widened, faces ashen, mouths forming a perfect 'o'.

"Oh my god Arizona." Callie was first to speak. "This is not what it looks like.

"So that isn't porn?" She pointed at the TV.

"No, no we were watching a nature program on the human body and…and it just took a turn." Callie rambled. "We were surprised, pleasantly even because I mean girl on girl is hot and I'm totally into that."

"It's porn." Addison confessed.

Arizona kept her gaze on Callie.

"You know what, I'm gonna go." Addison got up from the couch. "Good luck Callie."

Arizona watched as Addison walked past her, shrinking ever so slightly. She heard the door shut and walked over to Callie. She sat down on the couch and reached for the DVD cover.

"Inspect her gadget. Sounds uh technical." Arizona grinned at her. Callie did not find this funny, burying her face in her hands.

"I can't believe that you caught me watching porn."

"At least you were just watching."

That didn't amuse the brunette one bit.

"Hey." Arizona implored trying to gently pull Callie's hands away from her face.

"I'm so embarrassed." Callie looked up at Arizona her face contorted in a frown.

"It's okay. This is new for you. So I just want you to know that I won't push you to do anything you don't feel comfortable doing."

She kissed Callie's forehead. "We'll take things slow."

"What if I'm terrible? What if I do something wrong?"

She tilted Callie's head up, looking into her deep brown eyes. "You said it yourself. It'll be perfect because it's us."


	11. Chapter 11

**Is it you?**

**A/N:** Uhm...So I finally watched Hangover 2 yesterday...and you can't watch that movie and not party afterwards...which really helped me to write this chapter. Cause I wrote this chapter earlier in the week and then left like a part blank in the middle...So I wrote this at 4 in the am...with a lot of help from Jack and Johnnie and I think Jose as well lol I'm not even gonna read that part, cause I'll probably delete it...I should probably stop rambling...But like...Seriously...Your thoughts would be super appreciated.

Thanks for the reviews, alerts and favorites. And if there's any grammar or spelling mistakes (And there may be a few in this chapter)...Apologies!

**Disclaimer**: Not mine. Just messing around.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

Arizona's parents have been married for 30 years. Sure she'd heard the story of how they had met at a Marine station in Washington. Dad had cut his arm in training and mom had clamped her hand over the wound like a surgical band to stop the bleeding.

One touch and "Bing, Bang, Boom," dad would say, "I knew she was the one."

Arizona had never had that bing, bang, boom feeling, that was until Callie came around.

She anxiously flipped through her academic record, scrutinizing every detail. She had received many recommendations from various academic staff. Arizona prayed that it had been enough to guarantee her a slot in Seattle Grace's surgical program. The waiting room was filled with dozens of bright eyed soon to be doctors all wanting what she so desperately needed.

"Can you stop mumbling please."

Arizona blushed. "Sorry when I get nervous I tend to do that."

"It's just a meet and greet." She sighed. "You must have done something right to end up in this room with me."

"I hope so." She extended her hand. "Arizona Robbins. NYU."

The woman shook her hand. "Miranda Bailey. University of Washington.

"Arizona Robbins?" There attention now shifted to the older woman who had entered the room.

Arizona stood up. "Yes."

"Follow me please." The woman instructed.

* * *

><p>"Ooh what are we making?" Addison sniffed the air.<p>

"We." she motioned with the wooden spoon between them. "Aren't making anything. I need you and Derek out of the apartment today."

"Ooh are we making our famous 'I want to get into your pants' dish?" Addison lifted the lid of the pot. "Chicken Picata."

"This is not my 'I want to get into your pants' dish."

"Experience would say otherwise." Addison replied matter of factly.

* * *

><p>Arizona entered the Chief's office and was greeted with a smile and firm handshake.<p>

"Dr. Robbins." he greeted.

"Well not a doctor yet Sir. I mean Chief. Doctor Chief." Arizona mentally smacked herself. _Shut up!_

Chief Webber chuckled at the young woman. "So Arizona, why do you want to join our surgical program? You've been accepted to New York Presbyterian and Johns Hopkins haven't you?"

Arizona cleared her throat. "That's true Chief Webber. And I can sit here and tell you that Seattle Grace has just as a good surgical program as New York Presbyterian."

"Which would be true." the Chief quickly added.

Arizona nodded politely. "And that would be one of my reasons for applying at Seattle Grace Sir. But my actual motivation is...well I met...I have certain responsibilities in Seattle sir." Arizona stumbled over her words.

"I met my wife when I was in Med School." he smiled. "Most amazing time of my life."

"I think that my academic record and recommendations speak for themselves Sir." Arizona stated. "I will be an asset to this hospital."

"I agree." Dr Webber stood up. "Welcome to Seattle Grace."

* * *

><p>"How did the interview go?" Callie asked as she poured Arizona a glass of white wine.<p>

"It wasn't really an interview Calliope."

"You're killing me here woman."

Arizona grinned at her girlfriend. "I think you need to start helping me find an apartment."

She squeezed Callie's hand and anxiously waited for a reaction.

Callie stood still holding Arizona's hand and slowly pulled her to her feet. "C'mon lets go somewhere where Derek can't interrupt us." she said softly, and began to lead Arizona to her bedroom. Arriving there Callie pulled a lighter from the drawer and proceeded to light the candles she had placed earlier.

"Wow." Arizona giggled. "Someone's pulling out all the stops."

Her bedroom, dark at first, now gave way to a flickering light that bathed Callie in liquid gold.

Callie turned and lightly embraced Arizona. "It was always you, you know." she whispered.

Callie bent down to the shorter woman and lightly touched her lips with her own. Callie couldn't get over how soft they were. Pulling Arizona even closer, she kissed with greater passion and prodded with her tongue until she felt a definite opening. Soon their tongues were dancing and playing with each other. Each could feel the exploring hands of the other. When Callie, with one hand on Arizona's ass, reached up and brushed one of Arizona's breasts, she was delighted to hear the resulting gasp of pleasure.

Callie motioned to the bed, Arizona slowly sat down.

With shadows accentuating her every move, Arizona watched as Callie crossed her arms, reaching for the hem of her t-shirt. With a single movement she pulled the shirt over her head. Her breasts pushed against the outline of her bra. She reached for the button of her jeans. A moment later she stepped out of the crumpled pile at her feet.

Arizona was mesmerized as Callie moved towards the bed. Callie began to unbutton the soft blue blouse that Arizona was wearing. She saw Callie's hands begin to shake, and held them in her own.

She looked up into Callie's eager eye's. "We'll go slow okay."

Callie continued unbuttoning her shirt. _Don't hesitate_, she thought. Her clumsy hands undid the final button and pulled it over Arizona's shoulders.

Callie playfully pushed her onto the bed and undid the snap of her jeans, and a moment later she felt the heat from Callie's body as it slid against her own. Her mouth met Callie's in controlled passion.

Callie couldn't help but think that her body felt right against Arizona's, more right than anything she'd ever known. She sat up and took in the sight before her. Arizona was simply beautiful.

"I love your body."

Arizona smiled at her. "What about my body do you love?"

Callie appreciated every exposed piece of flesh. "I love your elbows." She bent down and placed a soft kiss on each.

She moved upward and blew softly on her neck. "I love your neck." she said in between soft kisses.

Callie's eyes moved lower and a huge grin played on her lips.

"Oh I know how much you love my boobs Calliope." she teased.

"But do you know how much?"

"Show me." Arizona said softly.

Arizona leaned forward and allowed her access to undo her bra strap. The expression on Callie's face as she looked down at Arizona's breasts was almost like that of a child who had found a new treasure.

"You look like you're about to pounce." Arizona smiled.

"I totally understand the fascination with boobs." She stared at her lovers breasts as they ascended and descended with Arizona's heavy breathing. She licked her lips and lightly circled Arizona's nipple with her finger. She was delighted to hear Arizona's sharp intake of breath and deep moan.

"I've been missing out." she said softly to Arizona.

She then bent down and gently took a hardened nipple into her mouth. From the reaction of the two women, it was not clear who enjoyed it more. Callie was now hungrily nibbling and and sucking as she kneaded the soft flesh, moving back and forth from one to the other.

Eventually Callie began to kiss below her breasts and put her hand on Arizona's ass. Encouraged by her girlfriends reaction, she slid her hand under her panties. "You did always have a cute butt."

Callie kissed Arizona's bellybutton and laid soft kisses on the waistband of her panties.

"I'm so wet for you Calliope." Arizona groaned.

When Arizona felt Callie's hands take hold of her panties and pull them down, she couldn't have approved more. "Yes." she whispered.

Callie pushed herself off the bed and swiftly discarded her under garments. She knelt between Arizona's separated legs and began to lightly kiss her thighs, first on one side and then the other.

When she felt Callie's tongue brush against her sex, Arizona moaned in pleasure. She felt her tongue circling her swollen clit. After her gentle teasing Callie's tongue slowly penetrated her.

"Oh my god Callie."

Finally when the tongue came out and the lips lightly kissed her clit before sucking gently on it, she let out a delighted scream.

Arizona clutched the sheets as she continued to moan and gasp as her sex became unbelievably sensitive.

"You're gonna make me cum." she said between clenched teeth.

Callie felt more daring, her fingers now crept their way between Arizona's hot, wet folds.

"Don't stop Callie."

Without hesitation she inserted two digits and slowly pumped her fingers in and out of Arizona's sex as her tongue played with her clit.

Callie was pleased that her lover was enjoying her touch so much.

Arizona arched her back and a lust filled moan tore from her throat.

Eventually, she was delighted to feel Arizona's body stiffen and shudder as she screamed softly in satisfaction.

After several waves of pleasure, Arizona's orgasm subsided. Her body began to relax and she looked down on the satisfied look on Callie's face.

"Are you sure this was your first time?"

"I guess the porn really helped then." she grinned.

Arizona playfully slapped her ass.

"Oooh, kinky." She bit her bottom lip.

Arizona embraced Callie and kissed her, she gradually brushed her lips first across Callie's neck, and then nibbled a little at her ear.

She whispered. "You are amazing. Breathtakingly beautiful. And a wonderful lover. Now its my turn to show you just how much I love you."

Callie's eye's met blue ones. "You love me?"

"I've always loved you."

"I love you too Arizona." she whispered, and upon hearing those words Arizona knew that everything that she had ever wanted fitted perfectly in her arms.

* * *

><p>Arizona woke up her body searching for Callie's warmth. She slowly opened her eyes, noticing the empty space beside her.<p>

Arizona got out of bed wrapping the sheet around her naked body. After she made sure that Callie was not in the bathroom she tip toed into the living area. Looking around she noticed the sliding door leading to the balcony was cracked open. She stepped out onto the balcony and took a hesitant step towards Callie.

"Hey." She heard a voice call out.

"Sorry I wasn't sure if you wanted to be alone." Arizona noticed that Callie was wearing a white t shirt and white cotton pj bottoms.

"It's fine. You can come closer you know." Arizona approached Callie, sitting behind her on the divan, she wrapped the sheet around their bodies; Arizona enjoyed the warmth she was receiving from Callie's body.

"Couldn't sleep?"

"I tossed and turned for a bit so I got up, didn't want to wake you."

They stood in silence listening to the sound of the city. Callie could almost feel Arizona's heart beating against her back.

"Do you regret it? What happened tonight…"

"Not at all Arizona." She said, her voice clear.

Callie could feel Arizona smile against her cheek, "What were you thinking about?"

"My family I guess, well more about my dad."

"What about him?" Arizona asked, holding Callie tighter.

"How he felt when he met my mom. Did he know right away that she was the one? Was he nervous?"

"And?"

"I don't know."

"Well you should ask him next time."

"Arizona?"

"Yes Calliope."

"Promise me that you'll come back to me."

Arizona looked into Callie's hopeful brown eyes and uttered two simple words, "I promise."


	12. Chapter 12

****Is it you?****

**A/N:**To be honest I actually forget about this story. But I completed the chapter, which is probably the last chapter of the story.

Big thanks to everything who has read the story and who have reviewed , alerted, favorited. (I know that's not a word :o))

Uhm yeah so this it...I Think...Possibly...

**Disclaimer**: All characters belong to Shonda Rhimes and abc...I'm just playing around.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

Callie Torres did not gawk.

She did not ogle.

But the hypnotic sway of her girlfriend's hips, which moved in time with the beat of the music, had her entranced.

Callie Torres was a badass.

She was a superstar.

Yet here she was sitting in Joe's absolutely enamored by the derrière of her girlfriend. Not that anyone would blame her.

"Check it out Derek." Mark nudged his friend. "Torres is checking out Arizona's ass."

"Like you weren't doing the same." she replied under her breath.

"It makes perfect sense." Derek stated. "It balances out their relationship."

"Care to share with group?" Callie managed to focus her attention on Derek.

"You're an ass woman." Derek chuckled. "I think we all know that Arizona's really into boobs."

Callie glared at Derek. "This is based on your years of experience in the female psyche?"

"No." Derek answered. "It's based on the fact that on both occasions that I walked in on you two. You were always the one missing a shirt."

"Wow. How can I doubt your expert observations." Callie replied in mock amazement.

* * *

><p>"What did I miss?" Addison asked as she re-joined her friends at their table.<p>

"Torres was checking out Blondie's ass." Mark clued up the red head. "And Derek was making one of his observations."

"So not much then." Addison smiled at her friends.

"So, on a scale of 1 to 10. How would you rate Arizona's derrière?" Mark asked the group.

Callie snorted. "Like a million."

"I'd have to agree." Addison nodded. "She's really working those jeans."

Mark turned to his childhood friend. "What do you think Derek?"

He shrugged. "I've never really looked."

Addison grinned. "God, even I look Derek."

"Well I guess I only have eyes for your sexy butt." He kissed Addison on the cheek.

* * *

><p>Arizona returned carrying beer and shots for the table. "You guys seemed deep in conversation."<p>

Derek was the first to speak up. "These three were all admiring your Gluteus Maximus."

"Wow it sounds so much sexier in Latin." Arizona grinned. "So who wasn't checking out my GM?"

"Derek claims that because he's in a relationship." Mark explained. "The only ass he's checking out is his girlfriends."

"Really?" Arizona frowned. "Cause I've checked out Addison's ass a few times."

Callie knitted her eyebrows and stared at her girlfriend in shock. "You what?"

"Last time I checked being in a relationship doesn't make you blind." Arizona sat next to Callie, her hand falling casually on her girlfriend's thigh.

"Or oblivious to hotness." Addison replied straight faced.

Callie looked between her friends, her face betraying her confusion.

"Here" Arizona placed a shot of bourbon in front of her. "Drink this."

"Won't the alcohol confuse me even more?"

"That's the dream Calliope."

"Are you trying to get me drunk?"

"Of course I am." She kissed Callie on the cheek. "So that I can have my way with you."

Callie whispered in her ear. "Just so you know Arizona, I'm a sure thing."

* * *

><p>Arizona enjoyed the feel of Callie's body flush against hers. She placed her hands on her girlfriend's hips. The two women swayed in unison, in time to their own beat. Arizona's hands ventured lower until they were cupping Callie's ass.<p>

"You know your ass isn't so bad either." She whispered in the Latina's ear.

"Getting a little gropey back there Dr. Robbins." Callie teased. "Luck for you that's the way I like it."

Callie turned her head slightly and allowed her girlfriend to catch her lips with her own, Arizona turned the woman so that she was now facing her. She deepened the kiss, her hands cradling Callie's face.

"Right on!" Derek shouted over the blast of the music.

Arizona pulled away. "How does he always manage to somehow interrupt us?"

"I think it's payback for all the times I walked in on him and Addie."

"Paybacks a bitch." Arizona led her girlfriend back to their friends.

Callie approached the table, her eyes darting across the room. She sat down in a huff and again looked around the bar.

The right side of her mouth slightly turned up as she looked at Derek.

"What are you doing?" Derek asked cautiously.

"Just checking if we were somehow transported back to the 70's." Callie laughed. "Right on Derek?"

He shrugged. "I'm trying to make it hip again."

"Oh god." Addison massaged her temples "Is this like the time you wore bell bottom jeans and kept using the word 'Caposhi'"

"Hey." Derek protested. "I still believe that if you hadn't _misplaced_ my jeans that would've caught on."

Callie glanced at Addison, remembering their symbolic burning of the jeans.

"Derek do you know why people used the word 'Caposhi' back in the 70's?" Callie inquired.

"Cause everyone was high?" Arizona wittily responded.

Callie playfully nudged Arizona. "Thank you Derek."

* * *

><p>It was at times like these that living across the road from Joe's was a godsend. Derek brought over their final round of beer for the evening.<p>

Callie's arm was casually draped across the back of Arizona's chair, her finger tracing circles on the side of her arm. Arizona met her eyes with an intimate smile.

She reached out to hold Callie's hand. "You're beautiful."

"You sure that's not the alcohol talking."

Callie watched as Arizona's smile comically transformed into a frown.

"Way to spoil the mood."

Callie affectionately squeezed her hand. "I'm kidding I know I'm beautiful."

Arizona's smile showcased her dimples. "And so humble."

She brushed Callie's hair away from her face and softly kissed her cheek.

"Now why can't you be more like Arizona?" Addison lectured her boyfriend.

"Yeah Derek!" Mark agreed. "And you can start by giving Addie a hickey."

Callie eyes widened, her hand covering her neck. "Crap I thought I covered that up."

"I see you marked your territory Robbins." Mark pointed at Callie's neck.

Arizona kept Mark's gaze. "So what if I did Mark?"

Marks eyes shifted nervously between Arizona and Callie. "I'm gonna shut up."

"Well from what I heard last night Arizona must have super powers." Derek took a sip of his beer.

Callie whispered harshly at Addison. "I thought you went out."

"We were at Mark's place." Derek informed Callie.

Callie shot daggers at Addison. "You were across the hall!"

Arizona's face flushed and a deep red blush crept up her neck. "I'm gonna need something stronger."

"I for one had no idea that we were in the presence of a deity." Derek grinned.

Arizona cleared her throat. "First time you heard a woman orgasm Derek?"

There was an eruption of jeering laughter from around the table.

"Burn!" Mark and Addison yelled.

Arizona stood up from the table. "Thank you for the drinks. And if I don't see you tomorrow morning, thank you for welcoming me into your circle of friends."

Arizona hugged everyone goodbye. "Now excuse Callie and I. She's promised me a proper sending off."

* * *

><p><strong>An appropriate amount of time later<strong>

Derek locked eyes with his friend. "Callie are you vibrating?"

"It's the 28th." Addison called from her bedroom.

He wasn't sure what to do with the information given to him. "So does this usually happen on the 28th?"

Callie came out of her trance slapping Derek on his knee. "Arizona will be here soon."

"Oh." Derek leaned back into the couch. "That would explain why you're so fidgety."

Addison stood behind the couch. "Callie stop chewing your hair."

"I can't help it." She put her hands under her thighs. "I'm nervous."

"Here." Addison threw her a celery stick. "Chew on this."

Callie stared at the green stick. "Right now my hair seems more appetizing."

"I'm gonna have to agree with you." Derek nodded.

"Its times like these that I wished I smoked."

Callie reached for her hair once again but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Addison walked towards the door.

Callie gingerly got up, giving herself a quick once over in the mirror.

Addison returned without a perky blonde on her side. "It's for you."

She walked to the door and opened it.

"Uhm Addison." she called. "No one's here."

"Look down." Addison called.

Callie lowered her gaze; on the floor was a blue box.

She bent down and removed the lid; inside she found a small stuffed animal.

Callie's heart leapt in her throat as she held the penguin.

She heard the faint sound of footsteps coming closer.

Callie closed her eyes knowing that when she opened them she would once again be reunited with Arizona.

Her skin tingled with excitement, she breathed in, her senses once again filled with the fragrance of sweet vanilla.

"Is it you?"

"It's me." Arizona whispered. "Open your eyes Calliope."

She opened her eyes slowly to see Arizona smiling softly at her.

"I missed those dimples."

"Is that all you missed?"

"I can think of a few more things." Callie returned her smile.

Their faces were inching closer, Callie's finger traced Arizona's cheek.

Callie softly brushed her lips against Arizona's; both women savored the gentle kiss.

Arizona grinned. "I missed this."

"Me too." Callie wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist. "I love you Arizona."

"I love you too Calliope."

Arizona pressed her lips against Callie's; she slightly parted her lips and caught Callie's bottom lip with her own. She gently sucked on Callie's lip before letting go. Their lips pressed together once more, this time moving slowly—passionately—as Callie's hands traveled up Arizona's back.

The front door flew open. "I'm so sorry."

Arizona laughed. "Yeah we're gonna have to set up some boundaries."

"Why don't you call up the gang and we'll have drinks at Joe's." Callie asked Derek.

Arizona watched as Derek sheepishly reentered the apartment. "At least we won't be interrupted at my apartment."

"About that." Callie looked at the blonde. "I found you the perfect roommate."

"Really?"

"She's great. You're gonna love her."

Callie reached for Arizona's hand, and brought it to her lips.

"After you Dr. Robbins."

Arizona walked passed her. "No curtsey Calliope?"

Callie rolled her eyes. "I only do that when I'm trying to impress a suitor."

Arizona giggled. "I still expect to be wooed Callie."

Callie playfully slapped her on her butt. "I wouldn't expect anything less."

* * *

><p><strong>AN2:** Thanks again for reading!

If you were wondering, Caposhi means cool...as did every other slang word in the 70's. Apparently it just varied in degree...Like cool and very cool. Go figure.


End file.
